Question !
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Hanya fanfic yang akan (?) menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan tokoh Hetalia didalamnya. Adakah yang ingin memberi pertanyaan berikutnya? Semua boleh bertanya kok! /Quest 2, "Kenapa sih Indonesia harus tersiksa karena narkoba, kekerasan, dan lain-lain?"/klik judulnya jika ingin tahu jawabannya
1. Quest 1

**Warning:** AU, genre netral tapi humor selalu hadir (?), OOC itu urusan belakangan, nggak promosi merek apapun lho, author cakep. Naksir author juga urusan belakangan. _#pasang emot malu-malu_. Naruh genre Humor walau gak lucu, maaf ya.

.

**Axis Powers Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Question** © **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**

.

**#Quest 1, "Mengapa badan Germany lebih besar dibanding Prussia?"**

.

"Mengapa badan Germany lebih gede dibanding si Prussia?"

Ah, pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan yang sama saat aku masih baru-baru suka Hetalia. Kini pertanyaan itu diputar kembali oleh kembaran gue yang awesome.

Otak gue males mikir. "Mungkin waktu Germany masih kecil, Prussia pengen adeknya jadi seseorang yang paling hebat dan ditakuti pas perang dunia. Lalu dengan otaknya yang katanya awesome itu, dia selalu kasih sarapan 'awesome' buat si Germany pas masih kecil" cerocos gue ngasal.

"Ha? Sarapan awesome? Lo kata happy meal?" tanya kembaran gue terheran-heran. Bir bintangnya abis setengah—bikin dia sedikit keliyengan.

"Bukan happy meal lah. Emang ada Mc'Donald di jaman _bahulak_?" dia ketawa ngakak-ngakak –yang gue asumsikan itu akibat bir bintang— gue nyeruput susu kotak yang tinggal setengah, "Prussia tentu memberi sarapan berbahan yang sama buat Tank dan senapan mesin. Makanya si Germany punya sedikit trauma memakan besi baja. Kayak gini ceritanya:

"Adeeek~ sini a'am sarapannya dulu!" titah Prussia ala emak-emak. Piring plastik hasil beli dari pasar nemlas **(1)** sudah berisi _Bratwurst _**(2)** plus kepingan-kepingan baja tank yang sudah dihancurkan bareng Austria—yang tentu dengan sedikit paksaaan, mengorbankan kepalanya sendiri akibat melindungi diri dari hantaman piano. Pantesan pulang-pulang, kepala benjol.

"Nggak! Nggak mau! Sarapannya yang normal dikit napa sih ,kak?!" protes si Germany kecil. Dia langsung menghindari suapan sendok kakaknya itu. Dari teras sampai ruang bawah tanah. Dari playgroup sampe tempat jagal (?). Aksi kejar-kejaran ini membuat si Prussia tak keabisan akal. Akal mesum? Oh tentu saja bukan, yang itu sih gak bakalan abis-abis xD

HAP! Germany tertangkap oleh Prussia dan langsung saja mengikatnya di kursi meja makan. "Ayoooooo~ ada kapal selaaaaamm, buka mulutmu, Jendraaaal!" ucap Prussia dengan menggebu-gebu dengan sesendok sarapan di tangan kanannya.

Mulut Germany yang terus mengatup kini dengan mudahnya terbuka dengan ajaibnya (karena megap-megap minta pertolongan). Hap! Nyam nyam…atau yang harus kita ganti dengan 'krauk krauk'. Potongan Wurst bercampur kepingan baja sudah masuk ke mulut Germany. Air mukanya langsung membiru layaknya abis makan scone keramat buatan England.

Prussia yang berpangkat Kakak pun berkata seolah benar-benar tahu, "Kunyah dan telan. Kau muntahkan, akan kubuat menu ini menjadi dua kali dalam sehari, West." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

Dengan ketakutan, cemas, dan terpaksa menjadi satu padu akhirnya ia menelan sarapan itu sampai tuntas. Piringnya sekalian jika perlu, begitulah saran dari Prussia.

Tradisi, eh atau apalah itu, sarapan dengan menu seperti itu pun berlanjut sampai ia menginjak remaja. Oh, kalau Nation remaja itu umurnya berapaan yak? Yah, asumsikan saja saat perang dunia pertama meletus, Germany mulai menghentikkan kebiasaan sarapan dengan kepingan besi baja.

Nah, begitulah ceritanya." Kata gue akhirnya setelah mendongeng panjang lebar. Dia bengong dikit, gue tetap nyengir lalu dilanjuti dengan ngakak bareng. Kotak susu yang gue minum kugoncang-goncangkan pelan—ah, udah mau abis. Ntar beli lagi pas mampir ke mini market ah. Sekalian bikin fanfic baru lagi dengan ide gaje ini.

End.

* * *

**Keterangan:**

**(1)** Nemlas adalah plesetan dari bahasa Palembang yang artinya Enam Belas. Di Palembang, pasar 16 benar-benar ada kok malah terkenal…ramenya. Untuk informasi lanjut, silahkan cari di tempat terpercaya. Mbah dukun beranak misalnya #duagh.

**(2)** Bratwurst / wurst : Ng..betul gak tuh tulisannya? Aih, pasti tau bangetlah sosis Jerman yang bikin hampir semua orang bermuka Mr. Bean terus bilang "If you know what I mean". Muehehehe… yah rasanya enak tuh sama aja kayak sosis biasa tapi porsi jumbo =w=

* * *

**Dibalik Layar 'Question' :**

Wow…pendek banget wordsnya ya… udah gitu garing ples jayus pula..

Halo, para pembaca~ bagaimana dengan fic pendek ini? Hm, berhubung judulnya **Question**, saya menawarkan para pembaca sekalian untuk memberi pertanyaan untuk chapter berikutnya!

Pertanyaan tentunya harus menarik ya~ genre fanfic ini netral lho, jadi terserah ingin memberi pertanyaan seperti apa—oh yang aneh-aneh juga boleh. Nanyain tentang saya juga boleh kok #ge'er. #kenatancepbambu.

Saya tunggu sampe bulan 15 September di kotak Review / PM! Pertanyaan yang terpilih bakal dipublish dan pen-name pengirim pertanyaan juga bakal muncul di sini kok. Untuk review, saya terima kritik, saran, flame. Dadah~!

.

**Rain-B**


	2. Quest 2

**Warning:** AU, genre netral tapi humor selalu hadir (?), OOC itu urusan belakangan, siapkan buku cetak sosiologi masing-masing, author cakep. Naksir author juga urusan belakangan. _#pasang emot malu-malu_. Naruh genre Humor walau gak lucu, maaf ya.

.

**Axis Powers Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**Question** © **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**

.

Question from **Yuki Hiiro**

**.**

**#Quest 2,"Kenapa sih Indonesia harus tersiksa karena narkoba, kekerasan, dan lain-lain?"**

.

**Answer:**

Entahlah. Tapi karena ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan, maka harus dijawab. Jika tidak, jawaban pertanyaan tersebut akan menjadi sebuah misteri.

Oke, lanjut.

Dalam kasus (?) seperti ini biasa disebut masalah sosial. Apa itu masalah sosial?

Masalah sosial adalah gejala sosial yang tidak sesuai antara apa yang diinginkan dan apa yang telah terjadi. Kriteria masalah sosial antara lain; kriteria utama, sumber masalah sosial, penetapan masalah sosial, masalah sosial nyata dan laten, dan perhatian masyarakat.

Kriteria masalah sosial ini termasuk kejahatan dan pelanggaran terhadap norma yang berlaku secara hukum maupun adat.

Sumber masalah sosial ini beragam. Sumbernya bisa saja dari lingkungan hidupnya, pergaulan dengan sesama teman sekitarnya, orang lain bahkan orangtua atau keluarga. Contohnya; seorang anak yang suka menindas karena meniru perbuatan salah satu anggota keluarganya, merokok karena bujukan teman, atau menjadi seorang perampok karena di lingkungan tempat ia tinggal adalah kampung perampok.

Nah diantara masalah sosial nyata dan laten—masalah sosial nyata adalah masalah sosial yang timbul karena tindakan tidak sesuai dengan norma, nilai yang berlaku dalam masyarakat dan umumnya tidak disukai masyarakat (tentu saja). Masyarakat yakin dapat mengatasi masalah sosial nyata, yaitu dengan rehabilitasi, secara hukum berlaku, atau mengikuti saran seorang psikolog / dokter ahli lainnya. Kalau sama dukun atau dokter gadungan, itu beda kasus ya ;3 (apalagi konsultasi dengan author Reinbi! Pokoknya jangan dah!)

Sementara masalah sosial laten adalah masalah sosial yang benar-benar terjadi dalam masyarakat tetapi tidak diakui sebagai masalah yang terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka. Ini disebabkan suatu ketidakberdayaan untuk mengatasinya. Contohnya saja KORUPSI. Korupsi diyakini sebagai masalah sosial yang sangat MERUGIKAN, tetapi masyarakat tidak mampu mengatasinya. Yah, udah nasib jadi rakyat ya jadi rakyat. Ketika palu meja hijau diketuk, uang mengalir entah darimana. Mudah kan jadi pelaku korupsi yang punya banyak gelar dan jabatan? Tinggal kasih duit, beres dah. Tetapi tergantung pada resteliting mulut masing-masing. Restelitingnya rusak, keluar lagi deh kasus baru~

Seperti kepanjangan **KUHP** yang diubah menjadi anekdot (serius ini beneran lho tapi ada benernya juga sih), yaitu _**K**__asih __**U**__ang __**H**__abis __**P**__erkara_. LOL banget, kawan.

Nah, yang terakhir adalah perhatian masyarakat. Walaupun harus ada juga Perhatian Pemerintah, tapi karena gak ada di buku sosiologi, ya udah deh. Lanjut.

Perhatian masyarakat ya…berarti ngomongin tentang manusia-manusia (?) kan. Dewasa ini, sebagian masyarakat (cukup/hampir) banyak yang tidak terlalu peduli terhadap masalah sosial yang kian marak terjadi. Generasi _Kecuekkan_ ini banyak terjadi di kalangan remaja termasuk saya sendiri. Seharusnya dengan perhatian masyarakat terhadap beberapa masalah sosial yang terjadi, masalah sosial dapat teratasi. Menghilang kalau perlu _toh_ namanya juga masalah. Kalau sudah hilang, bukan masalah :D

Ah, andaikan generasi yang akan datang tidak menjadi **DPR** (**D**atang yang **P**enting **R**upiah) yang sangat menyukai motto **UUD** (**U**jung-**U**jungnya **D**uit) apalagi sifatnya yang sering bikin **GBHN** (**G**aji **B**elum **H**utang **N**umpuk) terus. Fiuh, bahkan nama bahan bakar kendaraan saja sama seperti singkatannya, **BBM** (**B**olak-**B**alik **M**elejit) yang semakin hari bikin konsumen (baca: rakyat) ngiris dompet.

Kalau dompetnya kulit kan lumayan, bisa dijadiin krupuk kulit. Lah, kalau dompetnya kulit plastik…_oplosan_ (?) pula? Uhuk, oke ngaco.

Sebenarnya masalah sosial seperti narkoba, kekerasan dan lain-lain tidak terjadi (baca: nyiksa) Indonesia tetapi nation lain juga. Tuh coba liat abang Suriah yang barusan kena oceh bang China pas _KTT G-20_, apa doi gak kena masalah seperti narkoba apalagi kekerasan? Bukannya sama aja kayak perang ya?

Terus bang Russia juga termasuk korban kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh adiknya sendiri. Yang kadang tiap hari harus menghindari lemparan-lemparan pisau dengan berbagai macam pisau tajam karena selalu menolak mentandatangani kertas yang berisikan surat nikah. Atau Canada yang selalu menjadi korban…nggg…apa ya? Entahlah saya lupa dan siapa pula itu Canada? (seseorang yang sedang memeluk beruang langsung pundung ditempat)

Sekian dan terimakasih~! Yak, sosiologinya udah bubaaaaaarrrrr! Bubaaaaaaaaaaarrrr! Buuba—MMPPPHHH! *author dibekep pake scraf keramat bang Russia*

End.

* * *

**Keterangan:**  
**(1) **Sebagian besar tentang masalah sosial dan lain-lain saya ambil dari buku Sosiologi SMA kelas X dengan kurikulum 2013.

**(2)** Karena chapter kali ini lebih mirip ngejawab soal Sosiologi, ini boleh diambil buat ngejawab tugas-tugas sosiologi muahahahaha! Malahan ini kubuat jadi bahan presentasi xD ohya, jangan lupa tag! *hajared*

**(3)** Anekdot KUHP itu berasal dari buku cetak Bahasa Indonesia yang mengadaptasi dari situs anekdot hukum. Singkatan yang lain itu dapat dari buku humor setempat. LOL

**(4)** Suriah kena oceh sama China itu bisa dicari di berbagai situs internet dan beberapa koran cetakan bulan September lalu. Ckckck…mana bang Russia juga didukung sama China. Aaaaaahhh..kenapa jadi pair RoChu disini? Aruuuuuu xDD *fangirlingan terus pembaca dan nations sweatdrop ngeliatin saya*

* * *

**Dibalik Layar 'Question' :**

Ohok ohok…maaf ya kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan terlebih untuk **Yuki Hiiro**. Well, kekerasan dan lainnya termasuk masalah sosial kan? mulai seenaknya lagi.

Dan minta maaf juga jika ini terlampau lama! Salahkan ulangan mid dan tugas makin numpuk ditambah lomba dan persiapan lainnya hiks! Btw, untuk menebusnya saya akan mempublish seluruh pertanyaan sebelumnya di chapter berikutnya (yang bakal kupublish—mudah-mudahan—jeda 3 hari). Nah, jangan lupa review dan ayo beri PERTANYAAN~! XD

Terima saran dan kritik juga, **kol-kol-kol-kol**….

.

**Rain-B**


End file.
